Tortured Angel
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: A mission, a task. A creature incased in tubes, chain, and glass. a wounded warrior with no discovered past. They better find a way to save him, and they better do it fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! so, i****ve decided that I didn't like the original project titanium. So i'm doing a new hopefully, better version. Enjoy!**

It was raining, heavy droplets crashing to the ground in a harsh pattern of _sploosh, sploosh, splash. _Wind howled angrily as it whipped through the looming willow trees that lined the old, pot hole filled dull tar road. Everything was silent, not even the birds sung. In a way the silence could be peaceful; if not slightly eerie. The corn field and old roads and scenery gave the and a sense of standing in time, as if nothing could disturb it. Unfortunately it didn't last much longer, as a huge semi tore its was down the road; paying no attention to the _45mph _ sign that swayed in the wind.

The worn grey steel shot the beams from the moon in all angles as it rocketed down the road. Bouncing and jumbling its secret but undeniably precious cargo in terrible ways. And there was no doubt that if the captive could scream, or if it could be conscious in any way, it would be screaming until there was no air left and it had a hoarse voice and burning lungs.

Thunder roared and lightning cracked across the black sky, smearing bright white, jagged streaks here and there. The nervous driver of the semi gasped, jerking his head up and surveying the area before him, like he expected someone or _something _to jump out of the corn stalks and attack him. you can't blame him; after all, he's just a normal everyday working class citizen. Just being paid to do someone else's dirty work. But as another flash shook the sky, and a figure shuffled in the distant field, he had every reason to worry because, after all; he wasn't living past tonight. He just didn't know that. Another flash, the storm was right over him now, and the figure made its move.

** Well, there you go! a SHORT brief introduction. You know the drill, review follow and favorite! For every review that how many thousands of words I'll put in the next chapter. 1=1000, 2=2000 and so on. Better hurry up, if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP I WAS NOT EXPECTING 10 REVIEWS IN LIKE, ONE DAY! THAT'S 10.000 WORDS OH MY LAMP I DONT KNOW IF I CAN DO THAT. O_O I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO DO A FEW THOUSAND OR SOMETHING...**

Gravel and dust were spewed haphazardly all around, circling in the air like hungry small birds. And he thought to him self; _my my what a lovely sight? I wonder, if I was to paint the ground with cherry blood would it still be so pretty? _He cackled and danced around as though he had an audience, cheering him on. For all you know though, perhaps he does. No normal, sane human being could have taken such pleasure in derailing a truck. In slitting a man's stomach as he cried out for some one, any one to help.

Of course, this was no average thing. It couldn't have been, what with its sunken black eyes, fangs and talons protruding from its spidery fingers. It went my the label, M-73. Mark experiment 73 to be more accurate. Oh, how he _loved_ to be accurate. What a beautiful world it would be he thought, if everything could be as accurate as I! He snickered and edged his way towards the truck, stumbling over cracks as he went. "Basted legs, can't even work _properly_!" he mumbled to him self. Or maybe the audience he had? who knows; he sure didn't. He didn't know anything; only follow orders. And he was ordered to take the cargo of this very semi.

"Yes, yes. Oh. They'll be so pleased to have you back. They knew they shouldn't have shipped you. So _valuable, _so _precious_. Precious pretty little angel." he sang. "Well they want you back now! Yep, yep." With that he launched into the air, silhouetted by the moon's pale glow. Landing with a surprisingly loud clang for something that looked so slim and frail.

Shrapnel glistened as it was ripped from the semi in chunks and caught in the wind, carried away with out so much as a glance from M-73. Finally his claws tore though the slippery steel and the door was ripped from it's hinged, flung into the distance to land in the soft grass. M-73 cried hyena laughter and dance thrummed with glee. He did it! He got the Angel! Or so he thought.

The roar of engine soon reached his slightly pointed ears and he hissed. Tensing as he stilled and waited, he couldn't risk trying to transport the Angel in its cage with someone so close; he would surely he noticed. Curse, curses, curses! He growled low in his throat and moved, seeming to slighter out of the cargo hold and back into the fields edge, waiting and watching.

A sleek black motorcycle sped towards the mutilated semi's carcass, now once slowing until it was right before the remains of the wrecked bay doors. Slowly a rider slipped off the metal steed, too small to be an adult but too tall to a child. An adolescent, M-73 guessed as he watched with baited breath. Surely they weren't stupid enough to go in there, right? Unfortunately he was wrong, as he watched they seemingly young male enter the holding bed with slow, cautious steps.

**I know...i'm so sorry its not nearly as much as you all wanted. But finals are coming up soon and I may be gone for a few days. So I wanted to give you guys a little more to read. Pease enjoy, no hate on my story either. ^^ Oh, and Robin comes in to the story in the next chapter if you hadn't already figured that out.**


End file.
